Undamaged virgin hair is smooth and shiny; its cuticles on the surface of the hair lie down smoothly making the combing easy. The hair surface is also hydrophobic in nature preventing excessive water absorption during washing. When the hair is either mechanically or chemically damaged through bleaching, perming or coloring, the hair surface becomes rough and frizzy and difficult to detangle and comb. As the hair surface becomes more hydrophilic, the resulting hair fibers swell during washing, making the hair even more difficult to comb.
Current conditioning and/or styling systems for regular and damaged hair generally use one or more combinations of cationic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, silicones, fatty alcohols, polyquatemiums, amino acids, proteins, lipids and humectants. Wet conditioning of regular or damaged hair is accomplished by neutralizing the anionic charge of the hair by positively charged surfactants and polymers and creating a hydrophobic layer from surfactant and polymers. This hydrophobic layer results in a reduction of the swelling of the hair fibers by making the hair more hydrophobic and reducing friction of the hair fibers. An overall result of wet conditioning is improved detangling, manageability and soft feel of the hair. Upon treatment with cleansing systems like shampoos. 2/1 shampoos, body washes or shower gels, the combing performance, detangling properties, hydrophobicity of the hair and lubricity are not maintained sufficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,451 assigned to Calgon Coporation discloses a keratin conditioning composition comprising: (a) about 5% to about 50%, by weight, of a surfactant component selected from the group consisting of anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, and zwitterionic surfactants; (b) about 0.05% to about 10%, by weight, of a water soluble, organic, ampholytic polymer; (c) about 0.05% to about 10%, by weight, of a water soluble, organic, cationic polymer; (d) zero to about 70%, by weight, of a water insoluble liquid; and (e) an aqueous carrier. The method for treating keratin based substrates according to the present invention comprises contacting the substrate with such composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,776 assigned to Calgon Corporation discloses a composition comprising a branched or crosslinked ampholyte polymer wherein the polymer consists essentially of: (a) from 1 to about 99 mol % of a monomer selected from the group consisting of acrylamidopropyltrimethyl ammonium halide and methacrylamidoproplytrimethyl ammonium halide; (b) from 1 to about 80 mol % of a monomer selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid; (c) from about 0.0001 to about 1 mol % of a monomer selected from the group consisting of N,N′-methylenebisacrylamide, triallyl methyl ammonium chloride, allyl methacrylate, n-methylol acrylamide, polyethylene glycol dimethacrylate, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol dimethacrylate, 1,6-hexanediol dimethacrylate and allyl sucrose; and (d) from 0.1 to about 70 mol % of a monomer selected from the group consisting of C4-C22 straight or branched chain alkyl acrylate or alkyl methacrylate monomers; wherein the mol ratio of (a): (b) ranges from about 20:80 to about 95:5 and the weight average molecular weight of the polymer is at least about 1,000.
PCT Publication No.: WO2000057847A2 assigned to Calgon Corporation discloses a hair conditioning shampoo composition that contains (a) a surfactant component that can contain anionic surfactants and/or amphoteric surfactants (optionally including zwitterionic and nonionic surfactants), (b) a dispersed, insoluble, nonionic silicone hair conditioning agent, (c) a water soluble, organic, ampholytic polymer hair conditioning agent; and (d) an aqueous carrier. The conditioning shampoo composition optionally contains an organic, water insoluble, liquid component.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,737,237 assigned to Phodia Chimie discloses a controlled structure copolymer comprising a (block A)-(block B) diblock copolymer, a (block A)-(block B)-(block A) triblock copolymer or a (block B)-(block A)-(block B) triblock copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,756 B2 discloses hydrophobically modified polycarboxylate polymers that are useful for promoting soil release from fabrics, particularly cotton and cotton-containing fabrics, by contacting the fabrics with compositions comprising the polymers.
US Publication No. 20110271460A1 discloses compositions for household care which include a cationic nanogel, particularly for treating and/or modifying hard or textile surfaces. The composition particularly enables a hydrophilisation of hard surfaces, particularly useful in cleaning or rinsing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,254 B1 assigned to Nalco Company discloses a method of treating hair, skin or nails comprising applying a cosmetically acceptable composition comprising from about 0.01 to about 40 weight percent, based on polymer solids, of a stable solution of a cationic copolymer composed of about 1 to about 99 mole percent diallyl-N,N-disubstituted ammonium halide and about 99 to about 1 mole percent N-vinylpyrollidone, wherein the solution as a RSV of about 0.4 to about 10 dL/g to said hair, skin or nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,451 assigned to Calgon Corporation discloses a keratin conditioning composition is disclosed that contains (a) a surfactant component that can contain anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants and/or zwitterionic, (b) a water soluble, organic, ampholytic polymer conditioning agent, (c) a water soluble, organic, cationic polymer conditioning agent; (d) optionally a water insoluble liquid; and (e) an aqueous carrier. The conditioning composition optionally contains a silicone and/or an organic, water insoluble, liquid. The conditioning composition according to the present invention is useful in cleaning and/or conditioning keratin based substrates, such as hair, skin, and nails.
US Publication No. 20050226838 assigned to Wella AG discloses a hair treatment composition contains preferably from 0.01 to 20 percent by weight of at least one N-hydroxyalkyl-O-benzyl chitosan and from 0.01 to 20 percent by weight of at least one other hair treatment effective ingredient. Various methods of treating hair with hair treatment compositions containing one or more of the N-hydroxyalkyl-0-benzyl chitosans are described.
Therefore, there is an increasing demand for hair care products designed to retain the properties of “virgin hair” and to prevent possible damage during the chemical and mechanical treatment. In the present application, the limitations set forth above are addressed by a personal care conditioning and/or styling composition for a keratin substrate comprising:
(A) at least one conditioning and/or styling copolymer obtained by polymerizing (i) about 50 wt. % to 95 wt. % of at least one cationic or pseudo-cationic monomer; (ii) about 1 wt. % to 30 wt. % of at least one anionic monomer; and (iii) about 0.1 wt. % to 20 wt. % of at least one hydrophobic monomer; (B) at least one cosmetically acceptable excipient; and (C) optionally, at least one effective amount of personal care active ingredient.